


Sueña Conmigo

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine sueña con Kuroko y no es nada fácil mirarle de nuevo a la cara después</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueña Conmigo

— _Aomine-kun_

Esa vocecilla, suave como una campanilla, tintinea en el oído de Aomine, despertándolo. Es una voz que ha escuchado infinidad de veces, llamándolo en el mismo tono, aunque en un escenario muy diferente. Es una sorpresa agradable escucharla en esos momentos.

— ¿Tetsu?

La luz del sol es demasiado intensa, a pesar de que ya está cayendo la tarde y a Aomine la lagrimean los ojos. Aún así es capaz de distinguir los mechones de pelo azules y suaves de su antiguo compañero.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi instituto? — le pregunta cuando consigue enfocarlo bien. Tetsu sonríe.

Siempre ha tenido una sonrisa preciosa, y Aomine la ha echado terriblemente de menos aunque estuviese demasiado absorto en sí mismo como para darse cuenta.

— He venido a verte.

Aomine acaba de despertar y pensar tampoco ha sido nunca su fuerte, así que se pierde en por qué Tetsu puede estar en un sitio así, buscándolo. A pesar de todo, la frase combinada con esa sonrisa enciende un calorcito que se extiende por todo su pecho.

— ¿Querías algo de mí?

Tetsu acerca su cara a la suya y ahora sí que Aomine no tiene ni idea de qué está pasando. Aunque tampoco le apetece protestar.

— De hecho, sí...

Su aliento le hace cosquillitas en los labios y Aomine cierra los ojos. Justo antes de que sus labios se toquen una voz irritante entra en escena.

— Dai-chan...

Tetsu empieza a difuminarse y todo empieza a cobrar sentido.

— Dai-chan... — una mano le da un golpecito en la mejilla — ¡jolines, qué asco, estás babeando!

Aomine abre los ojos. El sol que entra por la ventana de su cuarto es tan brillante como el de la terraza de su sueño, solo que no hay ningún Tetsu a la vista. Solo una Satsuki cabreada que se limpia las babas en su camiseta.

A lo largo de su amistad han tenido muchas peleas, pero nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de estrangularla como en esos momentos. Se conforma con gritarle.

— ¡Satsuki, joder! Estaba soñando.

— Con alguna guarrada, imagino — Satsuki se mira la mano ofendida, como si las babas de Aomine fuesen radiactivas o algo. Si aún tuviesen cinco años, Aomine le daría un lametón en la cara para fastidiarla más, pero por suerte ya ha madurado. Más o menos (el lametón se lo guarda para luego, cuando esté más despierto y tenga mejores reflejos para esquivar el guantazo que le caerá después).

— No estaba soñando con ninguna guarrada. Estaba soñando con...

 _¿Con qué?_ ¿Con Tetsu a punto de besarlo? ¿Qué clase de mente enferma tenía para soñar algo así con su amigo? Debía ser culpa de Satsuki, que con tanto _Tetsu-kun esto_ y _Tetsu-kun lo otro_ lo había terminado por confundir.

Ella mientras sigue mirándolo acusadoramente esperando una explicación.

— Con el instituto — concluye. Tampoco es mentira. Los ojos de Satsuki ruedan en sus cuencas.

— Mira, mejor no le lo cuentes. Te estaba buscando — se levanta y se alisa la falda — Hemos quedado por si no lo recuerdas, y ya llegamos tarde.

Joder, la merienda con el resto de Teikou. Él la había olvidado, pero su subconsciente no. Eso explica que haya soñado con Tetsu. Es perfectamente normal. En su sueño aparecía Tetsu como podría haber aparecido cualquier otro. Gracias a Dios que no había sido Murasakibara el que le miraba con ternura y estaba a punto de besarlo.

— Joder, qué susto.

— Qué susto el qué, qué dices.

— Nada, nada. ¿A qué hora hemos quedado para el tostón ese?

— ¡Dai-chan! — Satsuki le da una colleja. Cómo para no soñar cosas raras, si no deja de perder neuronas a manos de Satsuki — . Dentro de una hora. Encima que Akashi-kun y Mukkun han venido exexpresamente para encontrarse con nosotros. Y sé perfectamente que te hace ilusión.

Aomine gruñe algo porque no tiene ganas de malgastar sus valiosas palabras con alguien que se niega a entenderlo. Satsuki lo lleva a empujones al cuarto de baño “lávate la cara al menos”.

Joder... ni que fuese su madre.

Aomine intenta no cruzar su mirada con él yo que lo juzga desde el espejo. Tetsu es muchas cosas para él. Su compañero (en la práctica ex-compañero, pero una pequeña parte de él se niega a aceptar que todo esté acabado entre ellos), su amigo, alguien en quién confiar. No alguien a quien besuquear en los recovecos del instituto como un ligue cualquiera.

Y además tendría que verlo en menos de una hora.

Abre el grifo del agua fría con la firme intención de ahogarse debajo.

* * *

Satsuki aún va regañándole por la calle por llevar el pelo así de mojado, pero Daiki ha puesto el automático y ya no la escucha. Todo el asunto del sueño le ha quitado las ganas de encontrarse con nadie, aunque lo más normal es que no llegue casi a cruzar una palabra con Tetsu. Muy probablemente se traerá al imbécil de Kagami, que lo sigue a todas partes como si fuese su perro faldero. Más que la nueva luz, parece un Kise o una Satsuki 2.0.

Tetsu lo invitaba porque todos lo conocían (Kise hasta había hecho cierta amistad con él, pero Kise siempre había tenido un gusto pésimo en amistades en primer lugar, excepto en lo tocante a Tetsu y a él mismo), pero Aomine nunca había estado de acuerdo en eso. Para añadir a alguien nuevo al grupo, debería hacerse por votación. Votación unánime. Y con derecho a veto.

— ¡AOMINECCHI! — Kise sale de la nada e invade el espacio vital de Aomine sin pedir permiso. — ¡MOMOCCHI! ¡Llegáis tarde!

— Como siempre — Midorima se ajusta las gafas. A su lado Murasakibara los saluda con la mano.

— Kurokocchi tampoco ha llegado.

— Llegué hace un momento, Kise-kun.

La misma vocecilla que en su sueño le hace dar un respingo. Tetsu está ahí, mucho más real. Y radiante, y guapo, pero Aomine no se está fijando en eso. En lo que sí se fija es en que no hay ningún Kagami acompañándolo y sonríe internamente. Lo tiene para él solo.

De un modo puro y amistoso, evidentemente.

Para él, y para Kise y Satsuki, a los que les falta medio segundo para saltar hacia él y enterrar al pobre Tetsu entre abrazos. Qué paciencia tiene.

— ¿Estás bien, Aomine-kun? — pregunta — Tienes un color extraño en la cara.

Es posible que se trate de una broma, pero es difícil que se sepa porque Tetsu tiene la misma cara de póker que siempre.

— Solo es que me has sorprendido, como siempre.

Tetsu no parece creérselo mucho, pero por suerte aparece Akashi justo a tiempo y deciden trasladar todo el follón al interior del Maji, donde los empleados ya están más que acostumbrados a sus rarezas.

A Aomine le gustaría tener un rato de paz y tranquilidad para pensar en sus cosas, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tiene a Tetsu a su lado (peligro) y a Kise al otro lado (¿dónde estaba la maldita Satsuki cuando la necesitaba? Ah, ahí, colgada del otro brazo de Tetsu), llenando el Maji de berridos ensordecedores sobre no se qué historia de su equipo de mantas. Apasionante.

Tetsu mientras da sorbitos a su batido de vainilla. Tiene una cara de felicidad absoluta adorable. Su sonrisilla se parece mucho a la del sueño.

Aomine se bebe medio litro de su coca-cola esperando que las burbujas se le suban al cerebro.

— Aomine-kun, estás muy raro hoy — la voz de Tetsu casi hace que se atragante con la bebida.

— Qué dices, estoy igual de siempre.

— Aún no le has robado patatas a Kise-kun.

— Eso es porque estoy madurando.

Tetsu se aguanta algo parecido a una risilla y vuelve su atención al batido. Aomine frunce el ceño y Kise se lleva una colleja gratuita solo para guardar las apariencias de normalidad. Midorima saca a su vieja gruñona interior para comentar que no saben comportarse y Aomine decide agarrarse a ese salvavidas para discutir con él y con Kise normas de urbanidad e intentar ignorar lo pegado a él que está Tetsu, sentado en el banco, y que puede sentir su calor a través de la camiseta.

Akashi los mira sonriendo, como si cada palabra que saliese de sus labios fuese parte de su plan. Posiblemente lo sea.

 

Cuando Midorima encuentra otra víctima propiciatoria (Murasakibara, por comer con la boca abierta), Aomine se hunde en su asiento. Sigue aprisionado entre Kise y Tetsu, y para colmo este no para de mirarlo de reojo.

Parece que puede leerle la mente y eso le pone muy nervioso.

— Voy al baño

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Aomine-kun?

Satsuki consigue despegar los ojos con los que se está comiendo a Tetsu durante dos segundos para mirar a su amigo. Lo cual no es nada bueno, porque ella lo sabe todo con solo mirar.

Sin embargo esta vez, si su intuición le estaba diciendo algo, se lo calló.

— Lleva rarísimo desde que se ha levantado de la siesta.

— Quizás haya cogido frío por dormir destapado — una mano helada pero suave se posa encima de la frente de Aomine que contiene la respiración — . No parece que tengas fiebre.

Es extraño, porque él nota como si la cara le ardiese.

— Los que estáis raros sois vosotros dos, ¿queréis dejarme ir a mear en vez de someterme a un interrogatorio?

Tetsu y Satsuki le dejaron pasar y Aomine se toma su tiempo en el baño. Cuando sale, Kise (no lo valora lo suficiente como amigo, tendría que hacerle un buen regalo por su cumpleaños) ha abducido a Tetsu y le está contando alguna historia de modelos. Aomine se sienta al lado de Satsuki y se dedica a tallar con un palillo uno de los vasos de refresco intentando esquivar las miradas extrañas que ella le lanza a cada rato.

Y juraría que Tetsu también le está mirando.

* * *

La merienda del terror afortunadamente no duró mucho más. Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara tenían cosas que hacer y Kise quería irse a dormir pronto porque tiene que madrugar para alguna sesión de fotos. Tetsu, Satasuki y Aomine lo acompañaron a la estación.

Ahora están los tres solos, de camino a casa, como tantas veces, aunque la situación es bastante tensa y dos de las partes no tienen ni idea de por qué. Para colmo, Satsuki se para en una esquina inesperadamente (Aomine contaba con ella para monopolizar la conversación y el brazo de Tetsu y poder pasar inadvertido)

— Hoy no voy por vuestro camino. Voy a dormir a casa de una amiga. Quiere que estudiemos juntas para los exámenes.

— No me habías dicho nada de eso — la acusa Daiki.

— Unas cincuenta veces — la traidora encima le asesta un golpe con su bolsa de gimnasia — pero nunca me escuchas.

— Está bien, Aomine-kun. Si te sientes incómodo puedo volver yo solo.

— ¿Pero qué incómodo, qué dices, Tetsu?

— Es que hoy estás actuando de una manera muy extraña.

Satsuki asiente como si le fuese la vida en ello. Ya arreglará cuentas con ella luego. Empuja a Tetsu para que siguiese caminando por la acera mientras ella se despide de él con la mano.

— Anda, tira.

Caminan en un silencio incómodo. Demasiado incómodo para ser dos amigos. Aomine nunca se ha sentido tan mal en su propia piel y busca un tema de conversación con el que aparentar normalidad...

— Hoy he soñado contigo... — y falla estrepitósamente. Para qué llamará cabeza hueca a Kise si él es aún peor.

Tetsu ni siquiera se digna en girar la cabeza, todo lo que le dedica es una mirada de reojo.

— Espero que fuese un buen sueño.

“Casi nos morreábamos en la terraza de mi instituto, hasta que Satsuki me despertó estaba siendo un sueño estupendo”.

— ¿De qué iba? — insiste Tetsu cuando lo ve perdido en sus pensamientos, y Aomine da gracias a que su tono de piel pueda esconder parte de su sonrojo.

— Nada en especial. Venías a verme a mi instituto y yo estaba durmiendo en la azotea — No miente porque sabe que es absurdo mentirle a Tetsu, que lee en él como en un libro abierto.

Sabe también que es experto en descubrir cuándo le está ocultando algo, pero espera haber mejorado en este tiempo.

Quizás no ha sido así, porque Tetsu sonríe con esa sonrisa enigmática suya con la que parece que se está riendo de él para sus adentros.

Aomine ha echado eso de menos también, la parte puñetera de Tetsu, esa que se ponía de acuerdo con él para hacer la vida de Kise un poquito más miserable. Su parte oscura, sarcástica y astuta. Esa parte de él que lo hace humano, que lo hace tangible. Más parecido a Daiki.

Ojalá pudieran volver a conectar de nuevo. Kagami sería una víctima perfecta para su maldad conjunta.

— Yo también sueño contigo a veces — dice Tetsu de pronto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Tetsu no contesta nada. En vez de eso clava sus dos ojos azules, tan brillantes que parecen farolillos de papel, en los suyos. Esperando que lea algo. Y Aomine parece entender algo, pero no tiene claro si lo que está viendo son sus propios sentimientos reflejados o es la realidad.

Tetsu suspira, como si se hubiese rendido. Se para delante de la escalera de un portal.

— Aomine-kun, quizás no te acuerdes pero vivo aquí. Ya hemos llegado.

— Recuerdo perfectamente dónde vives. Solo estaba un poco distraído.

— Has estado distraído toda la tarde – dice Tetsu mientras sube dos escalones. Ni por esas le iguala en altura — agradecería que la próxima vez que quedemos te centrases. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, pero para eso necesito que estés en la misma galaxia.

Aomine se pasa una mano por la nuca y decide sacar valor. Un poquito.

— A mí también me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. Deberíamos quedar. Pero tú y yo solos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Tetsu sonríe. Con una sonrisa diferente a la del sueño, una sonrisa que Aomine conoce bien. Una que no augura nada bueno.

O muy bueno, según como se mire.

— Me parece bien. Y quizás así podríamos continuar con la parte del sueño que no has querido contarme antes.

Antes de que Aomine pueda siquiera defenderse o contestar, Tetsu ya ha subido el resto de los escalones y ha abierto la puerta de su casa, dejándolo en la calle. No puede evitar sonreír.

Tetsu es un ser de pura maldad.

Y Aomine adora esa parte de él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz día del Aokuro! He cambiado de idea un montón de veces hasta dar con este fic y no me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado. Pero no me puedo creer que haya conseguido acabarlo a tiempo y escribir un fic de kuroko no basket en el que intervengan más de dos personajes, así que me conformaré con eso. Gracias por leer.


End file.
